The Roaming Mary
by UncutDiamond
Summary: A hidden treasure exists on the island of Neverland. A young James and a captured girl are set upon the island to discover it's oppulance and the secrets that the Boy Who Lives Forever may have.
1. Captured

The couple walked down the cobble-stone street laughing pleasantly and holding one another close. In the dim light of the streetlamp, only the bright clothing suggested any reason that they should be out so late. The young woman's large, powder-blue party dress sparkled as the silver and blue threads caught the light. The young man wore a plain black suit and a top hat that kept tumbling off his head and onto the road below. The houses around them were dark and not a sound could be heard form anywhere except for the staggering steps of the couple. The moon shown with a smile and a few stars sparkled overhead.

The two paused beside a towering house and stood very still on the doorstep. Only one light shown brightly in one of the upper story windows and it was momentarily blocked by a figure looking down upon the couple. The young woman glanced up briefly but was soon preoccupied when the young man whispered something softly in her ear. She laughed and pulled away from him, but he caught her hand and held it. She turned back to him and they stood motionless for a period of time. Then, they embraced once more and shared a passionate kiss. Afterwards, the young woman left and opened the door to go inside. She blew the young man a kiss from the doorway, and shut the door quietly. The man stood on the doorstep for a moment longer and then continued to walk to down the dark cobble-stone street.

The room was extremely dark; not even the moon shown through the windows. Catherine Bell was lying, asleep, on the large four-poster bed and was motionless, lost in her dreams. Then, a flash of light lit up the night sky, succeeded by a loud BOOM. She woke with a start and sat up in her bed. Another light flashed and was followed by another loud BOOM. Catherine shook her head and slowly got out of bed. Her feet touched the cold wooden floor and she walked quickly to the large window that faced the street. Looking curiously out, she could just see the lineup of ships sitting patiently in their docks. Squinting, she could just make out a dark shape a little ways away out in the water.

When the third flash of light flickered brightly, Catherine gasped and quickly withdrew from the window. The light had illuminated a frighteningly large ship sitting in the dark water. A ship sailing black sails, hardly recognizable in the night sky. However, a growing red glow had started down by the water. With a certain horror, Catherine realized that a fire had started and was slowly rising higher and higher in to the sky. In the silence of her uncle's house, she could hear the faint sound of screaming.

She stepped back form the window and nearly tripped over a chair that was nearby. Thinking that she would warn someone one, her uncle maybe, of what she saw, she whirled hurriedly around and ran to the door. Suddenly, she paused and listened. It may have been her imagination, but it seemed as if the screaming was growing louder. But then someone yelled out nearby and Catherine realized that she could now hear the sound of running footsteps and the sharp retort of gunshots. Hastily, she threw open the door and made her way down the hallway. Coming upon the railing of the stairs, she could see her uncle and the doorman open the door. Her uncle spotted her and paused before rushing out.

"Catherine! Stay in your room! Lock the door and hide! Do not come out until I come get you, do you hear me?"

She nodded and then they were both gone. Catherine looked around on the lower floor, but saw no one else. Wondering where the other servants were, she listened intently to the commotion outside. More people were screaming and yelling, and now there were the sounds of clashing swords and even more gunshots. Her heart pounding fiercely, Catherine made to go back to her room when a loud THUD issued from the other side of the front door. She stopped moving, the blood freezing in her veins. Turning her head ever so slowly, her eyes fell upon the door. There was a period of silence and then another BOOM resounded loudly off the thick wood. Catherine stood there for another minute before actually starting to move back to her room.

The door finally burst open in an explosion of wooden and splinters. Catherine only looked back once but that was enough to give her a good look at the fearsome man standing in the doorway. He was a large burly man with a long tangled brown beard and he wore a pair of very dirty brown trousers and thick shin-length boots. He had on a waist-length overcoat but had on no shirt. Instead, his whole chest was covered with the straps of gun belts which contained a variety of shotguns. He turned his large head in Catherine's direction and grinned, his brown teeth popping out of his mouth.

Catherine raced to her room and shut the door quickly, bolting it tightly. She backed away right into the side of her bed. Breathing deeply and listening to the uproar outside, she watched the door warily. Then, she could just make out the sounds of heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs. Catherine's breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes, whispering a silent prayer to the heavens. There were sounds of more footsteps walking around outside of her door; more than one person seemed to be pacing the hallway outside. She took several slow, deep breaths and sat resolutely down on her bed, waiting for them to come bursting in.

Someone knocked twice on her door.

Catherine lifted her head but made no other movement. Her eyes watched the door, but it was as if she wasn't really seeing anything in front of her. The sounds of screaming had lessened but the gunshots had not. They seemed to be more active then ever.

The knock came again, louder this time, and followed by a voice.

"We know you're in there, my dear." It said. The voice was gruff and had a slight unrecognizable accent, but was soothing and soft. "Just open the door, child, and we won't hurt you, no, not one bit." A chuckled issued quietly and was immediately hushed.

Catherine knew that whoever was out there was lying, but a thought suddenly sprung to her head. She stood up slowly and walked briskly to the desk that was pushed up against one wall. Quickly opening the first drawer, she pulled out the only thing there was: a dingy, folded piece of paper. She paused, in the process of concealing it, staring down at the small, fragile thing. Then, someone rammed into the door with all the force of a charging rhino and Catherine jumped. She shoved the paper up the sleeve of her nightgown and turned to face whoever was at the door. There was another shove and the locked buckled and popped. The door swung violently inward, revealing the horrible man who had come through the front door. Behind him were two others, as ugly and as horrible as he was.

"Well, what do we have here?" He purred in a deep voice. The man took a step towards Catherine and she flinched. "Where is your uncle, my dear?"

Catherine stared blankly at his face. She wanted to say something, but her voice seemed to be caught in her throat. Had they not met her uncle as he rushed out the door to help? She was trembling all over and had to use the desk as something to lean on. The man smiled and motioned to his two cronies. They entered the room and began to search the bed covers and the closet. Catherine watched them warily, her eyes flicking back and forth as they moved about the room. The large man was now looking around the walls and ceiling with curiosity. Trying to decipher what he was so interested in, she followed his gaze.

The room they were in was a spare, used by her only when she came to visit her uncle. Her father's brother was an avid sailor who used most of his time charting and drawing detailed maps. His specialty was small, forgotten islands, one of which this room was completely dedicated to. For years, her uncle had been trying to find an island known only in myth and children's stories. An island called Illiath. Of course, that was its true name, one that seemed much more professional than what children called it: Never-land. It was a magical island that contained all sorts of strange creatures and populations. Though most thought that this island didn't exist, Catherine's uncle had said that he had proof that it was real.

He had dedicated this room to the mysterious island, painting pictures that depicted the strange and wonderful things he thought could be found there. The ceiling was a beautiful night sky with an eternal full moon shinning in one corner. Around the walls were brightly colored flowers and plants. Among them were dark-skinned faces that stared out from the foliage, watching serenely with calm brown eyes. There was a lagoon that showed beautiful mermaids sunning themselves on rocks jutting out of the water. One other wall, dancing fairies were flying with intricate wings as a herd of deer watched on. There was one painting, however, that was particularly special. It showed a young boy, dressed in a garment of woven leaves and vines, perched on a large toadstool. He was smiling, a mischievous smile that made you think that he had been up to something very bad and he wasn't telling you. This painting was important because it portrayed the image of the Boy Who Lives Forever. A boy who had never gotten old and stayed eternally young.

Behind him, you could just see the beach, and beyond that, a massive rock that rose sharply out of the water. It had two gaping caves that resembled eyes and one a bit lower that looked like a nose. The rock sloped down into a row of jagged rocks that made one think of sharp teeth. It was called Skull Rock and it was a fearsome sight to behold.

This island had fascinated her uncle since his childhood and he had then become convinced that it was real. He had often told Catherine that, in the center of the island, was a ruined castle, once a grand place with golden tapestries and wonderful paintings. There were silver goblets and swords encrusted with jewels. He said that if someone happened to find this palace and the treasure inside, they could become the richest humans in the world. When Catherine was little, she would stare for hours at the walls of this room and play imaginary games within the four walls. This room gave her a certain comfort when she was away.

The large burly man could not seem to tear his eyes away from the pictures painted on the walls. He seemed awed by them. Then he said something very strange.

"Yes, this is it." He whispered it and Catherine frowned slightly, trying to understand what he was talking about.

A movement from the desk startled her and her attention returned to the two others who were searching her room. Turning, she looked right into the face of the younger one, who was grinning manically at her. She started and backed away quickly. The second man grinned and joined his partner, and they proceeded to begin searching through the desk drawers. Catherine continued backing up, her eyes wide, until the back of her shoulder hit the large man. Catherine blinked and whirled instantly around.

The man was grinning at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but one of the other men called out.

"Capitan, there's nothin' here but a couple a papers! There ain't no map s'far as I can tell." The man said, holding a handful of her uncle's papers.

Catherine recognized some of them; ones that her uncle had planned to throw out but had never gotten around to it. The only thing of interest was the paper that Catherine had already taken. Since her uncle had been rejected a ship to attempt to travel to Illiath, he had started moving his work elsewhere and had begun clearing and packing the information he had away. Somehow, however, one important slip had been left and Catherine had kept it, something to remind her of her childhood. She hadn't realized how important it was until the moment the man had entered her room.

The large man frowned, looked down once more at Catherine, and then stormed over to the other man. He swiped the papers out of his hand and held them close to his face to see what they were. He grunted and flung the papers down on the floor. Turing his head, he stared at Catherine with narrowed eyes.

"Where's the map?" He growled ferociously.

Catherine edged towards the door and grasped the handle. She shook her head, not knowing what he was talking about. The man was not fooled however and moved frighteningly quickly towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door with a great wrench. Catherine gasped as her hand was torn away from the door and she struggled to get away. The man held on as tight as ever, though, and he pulled her close. She could smell the mixture of aromas that clung to his beard and clothes: rum, body odor, salt, and something else she couldn't name. He leaned in and Catherine tried desperately to wriggle away from this smelly, obtrusive being.

"There is supposed to be a map!" He hissed angrily. "A map of an island. Your uncle was supposed to have one! Now, tell me where it is, or I will carve the flesh of your bones and feed you to the fishes."

Catherine gaped at him and began shaking again. The man only stared impassively at her for a moment and then put out a hand to one of his partners. The first man walked over and handed his captain a long, curved knife, a grin taking up the whole of his face. The large man placed the knife against Catherine's skin and pressed down gently. Catherine couldn't ignore the cold metal and her breath became sharp and ragged. The large man looked deep into her eyes.

"Now," he said quietly, almost lovingly. "I want to know where that map is."

Catherine opened her mouth to speak, and the large man lowered the knife a bit.

"I d-don't k-know where it is." She whispered in a squeaky voice. The large man frowned once again. He turned to his two associates.

"Her uncle must have it." He barked. Turning back to Catherine, he pressed the knife again to her neck. "We'll just have to find him and persuade him to give it to us." He crooned softly into her ear.

The two others nodded and began to run back out of the room. The man holding Catherine grabbed her wrist even more tightly and twisted it behind her back. Catherine gasped and tried to struggle even more.

"L-let me go!" She cried, her eyes wide.

The large man grinned widely and forced her out the door with a rough push. Catherine stumbled out the door and nearly rammed into the stairway railing. The large man laughed loudly and again grabbed her arm. Looking around, Catherine noticed that her uncle's house was completely chaotic. There were several other men running around the entire area, some with guns others with swords. When the men heard their captain, some raised their heads in recognition and smirked at the poor girl's distress. As the captain acknowledged them with a hearty laugh, he continued to violently escort Catherine down the steps and out the front door.

"Come on now, back to the ship!" He roared. Catherine stared at him with a frightened look on her face.

"Ship?" She squeaked in a high voice. The captain glanced at her thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled in a cynical way.

"And," he added to his associates around him. "We have a guest." He shook Catherine's arm in the air and the men around him yelled their approval. Catherine was shaking again and her eyes were flickering in every direction. The captain began to herd Catherine through the same streets she had walked the night before to the dock where the dark ship waited.


	2. The Map

_Catherine was sitting on her uncle's lap, his arm placed gently around her waist to keep her from falling. In his other hand, he held a crisp piece of paper depicting a detailed map showing the place where a small island lay. Her uncle was frowning, his brow furrowed in thought. Catherine looked up into her uncle's deep brown eyes._

_"Where is here?" She pointed with one little finger to the spot where the island lay._

_"There, Cat, is where Peter lives. That's Never-land." Her uncle said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._

_Catherine crossed her arms and pouted._

_"How come I never seen him?" Asked the small six-year-old. She looked up at her uncle once more. "You seen him afore."_

_Her uncle sighed and started to finger the edges of the paper. He was staring at it with intensity, as if he could make it jump out of the paper and appear suddenly before them._

_"Yes," he murmured quietly. "I did once, when I was very small." When he said nothing more, Catherine began to squirm in apprehension. Noticing her discomfort, her uncle smiled._

_"But that was a long time ago." He said cheerfully._

_He picked her up, off his lap, and put her down on the floor. Standing, he walked over to the desk and placed the paper inside of it, folded carefully. Turning around, he looked down at his young niece._

_"Now, Cat, you must never let anyone find this map, okay?" Catherine nodded carefully. "You see, if someone got it, then we would be in big trouble. Remember, that is the only one we have!" He said, tweaking her nose. She giggled and pushed him away._

_"You mean like if a pirate wanted it? Because of the treasure?" She asked thoughtfully._

_For a moment, a dark look crossed her uncle's face and he said nothing._

_"Yes. That is exactly what I mean." The look had not left and he began to walk quickly out of the room. Catherine frowned, but did not follow her uncle. Instead, she turned to look at the picture of the boy, sitting roguishly on the toadstool. She watched him for a moment, and then began to play and game of make-believe._

As Catherine was dragged down to the dark ship, she kept replaying her uncle's words over and over in her head. Throughout the streets, there were people running and fighting. She tried to look as quickly as possible to try to find her uncle, should he be around anywhere. But in the chaos, she could not see anyone she recognized. Her eyes then landed on the ship, waiting like an ugly bird, out in the water.

She tripped suddenly, stumbled, and was yanked roughly upright again by the burly man who was holding her. He barely paused and continued to pull her relentlessly to the water. As they reached came closer to the dock, Catherine could just make out the edge of the pier, barely a few yards away. She struggled, feebly now, but the man only tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her across the rough wooden boards of the dock. Several others, all dressed in strange mismatched attire, were following them, their mouths open in silent laughter, eyes wild and crazy. As they stopped at the very end of the pier, Catherine peered over the edge and saw two small boats tied to the dock. Noticing her, the burly man smiled grimly and nodded to the other men standing around him. They began to lower themselves into the boats, picking up the oars that lay inside, and untie the ropes tethering the boats to the dock.

Suddenly, before Catherine knew what was happening, the burly man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. She gasped and desperately tired to push herself off of him, but to no avail. The burly man lowered himself down into one of the waiting boats, Catherine struggling pathetically while hanging uselessly on his shoulder. As soon as they were in the boat, the man threw her roughly down on one of the wooden benches inside. Catherine found herself wedged between two rowers, each holding tightly to an oar on either side. They grinned salaciously at her, but the burly man growled at them in a threatening way and they both turned quickly to their oars. Catherine hugged herself, trying desperately not to touch either of the horrors next to her. As soon as the rope was untied, they took off, several of the burly man's cronies rowing strongly towards the large ship that rose out of the sea like some terrifying creature from hell.

Once they reached the ship, Catherine was once again lifted up by the burly man and carried roughly aboard. She had not even tried to struggle this time, only closed her eyes in an effort to not see what was happening around her. When her bare feet touched the slimy wetness of the deck, she cracked one eyelid open. The captain was speaking to one of his men, periodically glancing in her own direction. Catherine closed her eyes for a moment while saying a silent prayer, her lips barely moving. There was a cackle of soft laughter off to her left and she could feel someone moving around her. She squeezed her eyes even more tightly.

"Well, well, well, look what we caught her boys." A voice said. "A pretty little fish has gotten tangle in our net. What in the world are we to do?"

Several men sniggered and Catherine opened her eyes. Some of the men on the ship were pulling in the boats, but the others had created a tight circle around Catherine, trapping her inside. She glanced nervously around in the captain's direction, but he had left and she could not find him anywhere.

"I think she's scared." Someone said and several of them laughed. One of them reached forward, and Catherine bravely slapped his hand away. He recoiled and rubbed it self-consciously, a frown on his face.

"Feisty little one, isn't she?" One said and slapped the man on the back. The first man smiled mockingly at her and reached towards her again. Catherine was about to slap his hand a second time when he quickly latched onto her wrist and tugged her slowly toward him. She let out a little squeak of fright and then tried to get away by pulling back. He was stronger, however, and Catherine found herself slowly being pulled closer towards him. The men formed a tighter circle, laughing at her distress. When it seemed like Catherine was about to faint from fright, a loud voice overrode the noise of the men.

"Let her go now, or you won't get nothing to eat tonight, Sorris." The captain growled menacingly. He pushed his way through the crowd and the men dispersed, still laughing merrily. The man, Sorris, grinned apprehensively and let Catherine go. She stumbled back a few steps and stopped, shaking.

"Of course captain. Only having a bit of fun." Sorris said in an off-hand way. The captain glared down at him imposingly.

"Git back to work." He barked and Sorris scurried away. The captain turned to Catherine and motioned to her. He strode quickly away and Catherine, not wanting to get stuck in another situation like the one she had just experienced, followed him quickly. He led her to the other end of the ship, her constantly trying to avoid the other men, him paving a path through his working subordinates. He led her directly to a room on the main deck, un-bolted the door, and shoved her inside. She whirled around quickly, but the door shut in her face. Catherine pushed the door as hard as she could, but the rasp of the sliding bolt could be heard from the other side. She pounded on the door, now mentally slapping herself for following him even though she could not have done much else. After a moment, her hands dropped to her sides as she realized that pounding on the door would do her no good. Slowly, she turned to face the small room.

In one corner hung a hammock, swinging gently as the ship began to move. Up against the wall adjacent to the door was a table, nailed down firmly to the floor and a chair nailed next to it. That was all there was, not even a window through which Catherine could look. Catherine stood in one spot silently, unmoving, watching the hammock swing monotonously back and forth. Eventually, she walked slowly over to it and positioned herself inside the hammock so she was sitting on the very edge of the material. She looked blankly around the cabin and sighed quietly. Outside, she could hear the yells of the shipmates and the sounds of casting off. A lurch from the ship and they were moving. Catherine thought for a few moments and then lay down in the hammock. It smelled like alcohol and sweat, but Catherine hardly noticed. She closed her eyes and several stray tears ran silently down her face.

Catherine had fallen asleep, not very much bothered by the constant movement of the ship. Though she dreamed, they were not pleasant and she often found herself startled awake. As she tossed and turned from a particularly unpleasant, there was a sudden noise inside her cabin. She bolted upright, bleary eyes searching the cabin. No one was there, and she wondered what noise she had thought she heard. About to lie down again, the sound of the bolt awakened her even more. She sat up again and brushed the hair away from her face, noticing that most of it was plastered on her head from her nervous sweat. The door swung open, revealing a young boy, about her age, holding a plate in one hand and a bottle in the other. He smiled slightly and Catherine watched nervously as he turned his back, setting the plate carefully down on the bolted table. She struggled to get out of the hammock and finally managed to sit comfortably down in it. The boy turned around once again, facing Catherine. She stared at him, her eyes half closed, trying to understand why he was there. He smiled again and bowed slightly in her direction.

"Cap'n told me to bring somethin' for you." He said in a cheery voice. Looking back at the plate, he frowned. "S'sorry there's not much here. Only about salted stuff and bread since most of the fruit is gone."

Catherine was only half listening to the boy, instead wondering about what was going to happen to her. The boy pointed to the small jug next to the plate.

"And we only have water and rum. The Cap'n said that you would probly' prefer water." He winked at her. Catherine stared blankly ahead, not knowing what to say.

"T-thank you." She whispered eventually and stood up slowly. The boy nodded.

"No trouble." He said, smiling again. "I've got to go, but if you need somethin' just ask for James." He opened the door once again and Catherine caught a glimpse of the dark deck, just barely turning light with the rising sun. She could see a person or two, but no more. The boy waved and shut the door tightly, locking her in with the bolt on the other side. Catherine stood still for another moment and then walked to the table. She sat down carefully and stared at the food in front of her. After a moment, she poked the piece of stale bread on the plate, expecting a weevil to come crawling out. Instead, the plate remained clear.

She picked up the small piece and examined it warily. There seemed to be noting wrong with it and she took an experimental bite. Aside the rock-hard quality, it tasted fine. She took another bite and chewed. Picking up the jug of water, she sniffed it. She wouldn't put it past a pirate to add rum to water. She had never been drunk before and wasn't planning on her first time being with a bunch of criminals. She sipped it tentatively and then took a great greedy gulp. It tasted a little salty, but otherwise it was good. She sighed and set the bread down, leaning against the back of the chair. She had never felt so exhausted, even though the sun was up. Instead of picking through the other food, she climbed back into the hammock and lay down. A rustle of paper sounded form inside her sleeve. She sat up and pulled out the paper that she had stuffed into her sleeve before leaving the house. Catherine stared at it and then slowly unfolded it, with a quick look towards the door. Then she studied the map illustrated inside.


	3. Peter

The seas were peaceful, almost as if an enchantment had fallen upon them. The skies were blue, cloudless and perfect. If Catherine had been allowed to venture outside, she would have and gladly just to observe the sights of the day.

But she couldn't. No, she had been locked inside her room since day one and only caught a glimpse of what was happening on deck when James brought her food. Being on a pirate ship, she thought all of the men were supposed to be mean and tough. However, she found James to be very different. He was…nice. She had been on the ship for about a week and he had kept her company throughout the entire time. She knew him well enough to call him a friend.

It was dusk now, and the stars were just creeping out of the darkness, twinkling brightly in the sky. Most of the sailors had gone to bed, snoring sleepily in their hammocks. Catherine was awake, staring at the wooden roof above her, eyes wide open. She was listening to the sea, the water slapping against the sides of the boat as it rocked back and forth. She sat up suddenly, hearing a voice outside. A voice in the night was not unusual, but when that voice was a child's and was singing….that was strange. Slowly, she got out of bed and let her bare feet touch the cold floor. She tip-toed over the door and pressed her ear against it.

There it was, the voice of a child, singing sweetly and slowly in the darkness. She held her breath, but in the next moment it was gone. Catherine stood there for a few more moments, and then leaped back in fright as a knock sounded on the other side of the door. She put a hand to her mouth to keep from crying out as the bolt rasped on the other side. The door opened, revealing James, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You've got to see this." He whispered and grabbed her hand, pulling her out onto the deck. In the center of the deck was a lamp, dimly lighting the way. Catherine shivered involuntarily as the cool night breeze blew her thin dress around her body. James kept on moving until he had reached the light, and then pointed up into the sky. Catherine's eyes moved upward and grew large at the sight she was seeing.

Above their heads, the moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating an object that was flying through the air. As it passed in front of the bright hemisphere of light, Catherine recognized that it was a human. She gasped, her mouth hanging open in astonishment. James was standing next her, still holding her arm while his eyes filled with amazement at what he was seeing.

"My God, it can't be real." He whispered in her ear. Catherine couldn't reply, as she couldn't take her mind off of the flying person in the sky. After a moment, it stopped and Catherine was sure that it would fall straight into the water. But it didn't and then James was pulling her down onto the deck.

"It saw us!" He hissed and Catherine could hear the sound of laughter in the air around them. There was a slight brush of wind and then the figure had touched down on the ship's deck. James defensively stood up and put his body in front of Catherine. He pulled out a small knife and raised it expertly. Catherine stood and examined the person in front of them.

He was a smaller boy, about a year or two younger than them, and he was wearing very particular clothing; deep green leaves created his attire and tied around his waist was a belt woven of vines that held a small pouch. His eyes were a bright green that seemed to glow in the night and he looked to be amused by James and his weapon.

"Who are you?" James asked in a commanding voice, his eyes shifting back and forth across the deck. Catherine stepped closer to him, not afraid but curious about the newcomer. He appeared to be familiar. As she tried hard to remember how she thought she knew him, the boy cocked his head to one side and grinned. He didn't speak however and merely looked on.

"Who are you?" James asked, louder this time. Something dropped suddenly from the air, and James and Catherine jumped in surprise. The boy, however, squatted down and picked up the thing that had fallen. At first, neither of them could guess what it was, but as the boy's hand rose up, Catherine could make out a tiny squirming figure. It had tiny, delicate wings, almost like a butterfly, but it was too big.

_A fairy_.

All at once, it hit Catherine. She knew who he was now, but couldn't believe it.

"Peter Pan." She whispered, the name escaping from her lips. James turned his head and eyed her strangely but the boy stepped forward, a frown tugging at his mouth.

"I am." He stated in a child-like voice and grinned again. Catherine put a hand to her mouth and stifled an oncoming scream. James' head whipped back and forth between both of them.

"You _know_ him?" He whispered in surprise. Peter tilted his head slightly, listening from one ear.

"I don't know who you are!" He stated savagely, tightly clutching the small writhing fairy in one hand. It was glowing, a bright blue color, and Catherine was reminded horribly of the paintings on the wall of her guest room.

"I don't know who either of you are! What are you doing here?" He questioned, taking a confidant step forward. James raised his knife and put a protective hand on Catherine's arm. Peter stopped, his eyes traveling over James and resting on Catherine's face. They widened and he took another step forward, ignoring the glint of James' ready blade.

"You're a girl!" He said suddenly, eyes absorbing her face. Catherine shakily brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Her uncle's words ran through her mind, over and over, something he had always said when the subject of Illiath ever came between them.

_There is an island that exists! Illiath is out there, somewhere. I know it._

They were _out there_, she realized. They were in that _somewhere_, that somewhere where Illiath; _Neverland_ was. And here, standing in front of her, was living proof! A person she had dreamed about, a boy she had played pretend with, a figure from whom she had gained imagination. And here he was, wondering if she was a girl.

Numbly, Catherine nodded her head in agreement. Peter chuckled and grabbed the pouch on his belt. James grew even tenser and looked very confused.

"What is going on?" He asked in a nervous voice. Catherine turned to him in amazement.

"This is Peter Pan!" She said in a squeaky voice. When he didn't understand, she moved away from him, her eyes wide. "The Boy Who Lives Forever! _Peter Pan_!" She cried hysterically.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth, stopping her from yelling into the darkness. A knife point was very nearly touching her throat and one hand was twisted behind her back. She caught a glimpse of James's surprised face before her head was forced upwards towards the night sky.

"How," a voice whispered in her ear, "do you seem to know me?" Terrified and very confused, she shook her head in reply and felt the cold point of metal touching her skin push a little harder.

"That's not a very good answer."

"Let her go, or I'll yell for the captain." James said in a calm voice. Catherine couldn't see him, only the velvety black of the night, stars twinkling above their heads. She couldn't help but think that he could have tried that before she ended up in this situation.

"No." Peter said simply and something flitted quickly in front of Catherine's face, aiming directly for James. It was the fairy that Peter had been holding and it began to fly around James, darting in and out, sprinkling him with a kind of light glowing powder.

_Fairy dust_.

Catherine tried to get free, but the sharp point of the knife was very persuasive and she stopped as it painfully bit into her neck. Peter's hand was becoming tight around her mouth and she was having a hard time breathing through her nose.

"How do you know me?" He questioned again. There was silence from James, who seemed to sense that if he made any move to help her, it would be bad for both of them.

"Don't scream." He whispered in her ear and his hand yielded on her mouth. She took in a deep breath of air and turned her head.

"My….uncle, he's seen you b-before." She choked out quietly. Peter tensed in surprise and his grip on her wrist tightened. She let out a hiss of breath; his hand was digging mercilessly into her skin.

"Few have seen me." Peter stated, and Catherine felt his head turn in what must have been James' direction. "Who is your uncle?"

_Why does it matter?_ Catherine thought.

"Christopher Nate." She whispered. Peter pushed her away violently and suddenly. She whirled around quickly as James grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She got a glimpse of Peter's face before darkness covered it. There was a look of fear and hate.

"Po!" He murmured, and Catherine furrowed her brow. What was that supposed to mean? But Peter jumped into the air and hovered a few feet above their heads.

"Stay away from us!" He snarled menacingly. "The Poet's friends are not welcome! Stay away!" Then he was gone, disappeared into the dark night. Catherine turned to James and saw that he was staring at her.

"Who was that?" He whispered, eyes searching her face. Catherine shook her head and rubbed her neck.

"It's a long story." She muttered.


	4. The Island

When Catherine awoke the next morning, it was to the shouts of the pirates sifting through her door. She groggily opened her eyes and rubbed them, trying to wake up and make sense of what she heard outside.

_Ugh, what a horrible dream._

Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in her rough canvas hammock.

"Land ho!" A voice cried faintly from outside. She turned her head to the door as if waiting for it to open. It didn't of course, but she thought it could have. After last night, anything could have happened. She flung her feet out over the side of the hammock and let them rest on the cold floor. She put her head in her hands and began rubbing her temples, trying to clear her mind of sleep.

Last night, the boy Peter Pan had come to the ship. _Peter Pan!_ She shook her head slowly as if she could make it un-true if she just didn't believe it. If she forgot, maybe it never did happen. But James had been there. He had been with her, and had _seen_ the boy. He had _talked_ to him and she had also. Her hand moved up to her throat where she could now feel the cold blade that Peter had held against her skin only several hours before. How had she ever fallen back to sleep?

The cries from outside had grown quieter and less numerous. Catherine raised her head again and faced the door, ears straining for a sound of voices…or the sound of something else. Her heart began to race as she thought about what the men outside must be seeing. Maybe it was just some small lump of land without a name and without anyone on it. Or maybe it was Illiath.

Maybe it was Neverland.

She stood up quickly and strode over to the door, pressing her ear against it. The rough wood caressed her cheek as she tried to pick out the sounds that she couldn't quite hear. There were some low murmuring sounds that were the voices of the crewmen; they must have been standing outside her door. But there were also the sounds of birds. There must have been hundreds of them outside, flying around outside above the ship. They were loud even through the wood. After a few quiet moments, there was a clanking sound and then a splash as Catherine guessed the anchor had been dropped. That meant they were stopping. She drew slowly away from the door in amazement and suddenly the words she had heard from Peter burst into her mind.

"_Stay away from us! The Poet's friends are not welcome! Stay away!"_

Then she had wondered who Po was, the name Peter had whispered into the night air after she had spoken of her uncle. But did her uncle's name have to do with anything? He had only claimed to see Peter once, and that had been such a long time ago. Her curiosity was driven away as the ship began to tug slowly on the anchor, making the whole vicinity tip deliberately to one side. She sat back down on her hammock to avoid falling onto the floor and lay down. Her eyes became fixed on the ceiling above her as she listened to the fresh shouts emitting from the sailors outside her room.

Two knocks sounded on the door several hours later. Catherine glanced up from sitting at the small table and hurriedly stuffed the worn map into the sleeve of her very dirty nightdress as the bolt was slid back. She leaned back against the chair and her eyes alighted upon James as he carried in a half-loaf of bread and a jug.

"Just brought you somethin' to eat." He said quietly, placing the bread and the jug both down in the table. Catherine first grabbed the jug and took a gulp of the liquid inside. Her nose wrinkled at the alcoholic taste. She had been having watered down rum since James had suggested it; it would help her sleep he had said.

"Thanks." She said, wiping her mouth and setting it back down on the table. His dark eyes avoided hers, but he didn't leave. She watched him for a moment before he turned and let out a sigh.

"There's an island…" he began hesitantly. Catherine nodded but said nothing, her blue eyes watching him with intensity. Her heart sped up as she waited for him to continue.

"We'll all be going ashore soon." He said, glancing at her. She looked down on the ground, thoughts of Peter racing through her head. There was silence for several moments before James spoke again.

"I didn't tell the captain about Peter." He said quietly. Catherine's head shot up and their eyes met. "He doesn't need to know."

Catherine lowered her eyes and James sighed again. He walked slowly to the door and opened it.

"They'll get you later." He said, before locking her in again. She sighed as the door shut and picked up her bread gingerly. The crust was hard and nearly inedible so she began to pull out the softer insides. The bread was coarse with a grainy texture that she had never been used to before. She ate it hungrily and took several gulps of the watered rum to wash it down. Setting the crust of the bread back down on the table, she again pulled out the map of the island that she had taken from her uncle's desk. It had become increasingly more wrinkled and dirty from the numerous fingering of it, but she could still make out several of the landmarks. She had never seen so much detail put into a map before. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced over the paper as she had done so many times before. There was the rock, the Skull Rock as her uncle had dubbed it and close by it was the supposed crash sights of the unlucky ships that had attempted to travel to the island. Over the lip of the island and it turned into a lagoon that was believed to be filled with mermaids who could sing with voices like the golden bells of heaven. On a hill next overlooking the lagoon was the place were the natives were to have their camp; dark-skinned people who could travel invisibly through the forest. Not one twig would break under their bare feet and not one arrow could have ever missed its mark. Across from them was the home of the Great Island Beast; a knowledgeable creature who could speak in all tongues but could kill you with one look. With the head of a great lion with the body and wings of a giant eagle, it is a very helpful and wise creature; as long as you are nice and respectful to it. Along with it lives a variety of other animals from mice to large jungle cats to colorful exotic birds.

And somewhere in that tangle of forest and caves lay Peter's hideout; the greatest and largest hideout she had ever heard of. It contained rooms made of strips of tree bark and bridges made of the strongest vine. There were giant slides and pulleys and even swings that could travel great distances through the treetops. She had often imagined herself in those woods, playing with Peter and having wonderful adventures. But now…well, she never would have guessed that he had been a real person. And never would she have thought that he could be so _cruel_. Catherine could still feel the cold blade against her throat and could hear the threat issued from his mouth. With a final glance at the map, she rolled it up and pushed it into the lining of her hammock. She had found a better hiding place then her sleeve, not wanting the rustle of the paper to give her away. This map was the only thing that reminded her of her uncle and the life she had. It was the hope that she would be soon reunited with her family. She let out a sigh and sat back down on the chair.

Several hours later, several of the pirates came to Catherine's room in order to bring her to the island. The entire ship was going on land except for a select few that had been made to stay and watch over the ship. They would be coming on later, it was ordered, once they had made sure the ship was secure in the water and the tides low. Her head shot up in surprise as the door opened suddenly and two older men poked their heads inside.

"Are ye' decent?" One asked, his rotting teeth poking through his lips in a protruding smile. The other elbowed his way through.

"Let me see…" He muttered to his accomplice. Catherine let out a hiss through her teeth and stood up. She narrowed her eyes at the two men and glared at both of them. They smiled at her and one chuckled quietly.

"What?" She asked in a loud voice. Catherine hadn't seen the face of anyone else on the ship with the exception of James. Even though she may have sounded confidant to these buffoons, her heart was pounding ferociously against her chest.

"C'mon now, time to go for a little swim." The bigger one took a step forward and grabbed her wrist. She jerked it away quickly managing to slip through his tight grasp. He snarled and made to move towards her, but the second one stopped him.

"What're ye doin'?" He hissed, eyes never leaving Catherin's thin form.

"Shh, you gotta do it nicely." The second one whispered. His eyes turned to her and he tried to smile. "We ain't gonna hurt ye. C'mon we's just goin' ashore."

Catherine stood next to the hammock and clutched it tightly. Her knuckles had turned white and her eyes were wide with fright. There was no way she wanted to leave the safety of the cabin and there was no way she wanted to go on the island. If it was the island she thought it was, there was no way she wanted to go on it; even if it had been the fantasy of her dreams when she was little.

"This ain't workin'…c'mon before all the boats leave!" One of them reached towards her and grabbed her wrist again, latching on like a vice and pulling her to the door. The seam on her hammock ripped and she fell to the floor. The pirates laughed and began to drag her out by the arm. When outside, she was hauled upright and her hands were tied quickly behind her back. Catherine got a good look around the deck before she was thrust overboard into a tiny row-boat full of manic pirates. She edged away the best she could from them, but her arms were aching painfully and her side hurt now from landing roughly in the boat. She looked over the side and into the dark blue water only a few inches from her face. She was pulled violently up by one of the other pirates who was not helping with the rowing.

"Sorry, my bird, you're not allowed to go overboard just yet." He crooned as his eyes alighted upon the shore. Catherine turned her own eyes to the cliffs rising into the endlessly blue sky. She let out a sigh of apprehension as the sandy beaches and the bright green trees of the island forest drew nearer and nearer.

No one noticed that one hand, the hand that had clutched the hammock, was clenched tight around a small scrap of rolled up paper


	5. An Unpleasant Surprise

Even before the boats reached the shore, the pirates had jumped out and landed in the shallow salty water. They began to pull the boats though the water, bringing them closer and closer to the sandy beach; and, for Catherine, farther and farther from escape. She was constricted, not only by the rough sea-worn ropes that bound her, but also by fear. She was afraid of what they were going to find on the island. There was nothing she feared more than the rage of that young boy, Peter.

"C'mon, off the boat." A burly man growled and threw her slight body over his shoulder, effectively lifting her out of the boat. She barely resisted, she had already given up all hope of leaving these nasty, smelly, brutish men. Trying her hardest not to breathe in, she squeezed her eyes tightly closed. However, she didn't spend long on the man's shoulders for she was abruptly thrown down onto the sand with a rough carelessness. Around her she could hear shouts of orders and the soft scraping sound of the wood against sand. Catherine opened one eye and took in the moving bodies of pirates, tying ropes onto trees to hold the boats still, unloading provisions, counting goods. She picked out the captain among the others. After about a half hour, the pirates became more settled down and many had been ordered to scan the boundaries of the forest closest to them. Catherine had noticed that there were very few bald spots on the island as far as she could see. An unbroken line of trees ran on either side of her and it began only several hundred feet away from the breaking ocean waves.

She had started to perspire and was trying frantically to wipe the sweat away from her face though it was an unsuccessful attempt as her bound hands made it difficult. She was also very thirsty and couldn't help but stare at the sea. The sun was beating down mercilessly though it had started to sink into the waves and her face had started to burn. She found herself almost wishing that one of the pirates would notice her just so she could at least _try_ to ask for something to drink. Her mouth felt so dry.

"Catherine."

Startled, she turned to find James' face only a few inches from hers. She fell backwards, her face flushing to an even greater extant as he watched her with a small smile on his face.

"I-I didn't…I-I mean…" She stuttered and noticed that James' smile grew wider. Her cheeks turned an even more violent shade of red and she faced away from him, extremely embarrassed. He let out a quiet chuckle and sat down next to her.

"It's fine." He said and handed her a jug. "Just thought you'd like some water." Eagerly, she took it in her hands and, with a little difficulty, was able to drain its contents quickly. She wiped her mouth and smiled sheepishly at the boy.

"I was really thirsty." She said unnecessarily.

"I guess." He replied, a mischievous smile playing across his face. She grinned and tried to lie back against the sand. They were silent for a few moments, both watching the waves wash in and out and listening to the pirates voices in the background. The crackle of a fire could be heard and Catherine noted that the sky had darkened considerably.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked suddenly, bringing James out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. She looked at him imploringly.

"Please? Will you stay here? I-I'm really scared." She shivered in her nightdress and for the first time saw how dirty it had become. She looked down at her hands and also saw that they were covered in filth as well as her arms and bare feet.

"Yes." He answered quietly. Her gaze once again returned to his face and the color rose to her cheeks for the second time. Quickly, she looked at the ground.

"Oh. Well, no, that was really silly of me. Y-you really needn't…" He placed a gentle hand on hers and lifted her chin up with the other. Her light green eyes met his deep blue ones and she could feel her heart quicken in her chest.

"I will stay with you, my lady." He whispered softly. With a slow movement, he lifted her tied hands to his face and gently kissed both of them, lips lightly brushing her skin. The blood pounding loudly in her ears, Catherine could barely breathe and opened her mouth only to say one thing.

"Th-thank you."

* * *

_"This way! This way, follow her!" Peter's voice cried out into the darkness as tree branches tore at her face and clothes. She was running, or trying to, through a dense, dark, leafy forest from which there seemed to be no escape. Her breathing had become hard and quick as she tried desperately to find a way out._

_"Come on, follow me!"_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks but she couldn't see anything anymore. She stumbled and tripped over something hard; a tree root, a fallen log, but it didn't matter. She was falling through space, falling through deep dark blackness._

_"Catherine!"_

_She reached out with one arm, trying to catch the voice that had called her name, trying to save herself._

_"Catherine!"_

_Darkness clouded her vision and some deep fear was welling in her chest. It was black all around her, black…black…_

"Catherine!"

She woke with a start and found herself laying on the sandy beach looking directly into James' face. He looked worried and slightly nervous as he laid a hand on her forehead.

"You wouldn't wake." He said, moving away only after making sure that she was okay. As Catherine began to regulate her breathing, she blinked a few times to get rid of the uneasy feeling she still had from the dream. Looking around, she could see several dark lumps lying sprawled in various positions along the beach. James was looking at her, brows furrowed.

"You need to leave." He whispered.

"What?" She asked her thoughts still clouded from sleep. She tried to rub her eyes with her hands and found that they were still tied tightly together. With a sigh, Catherine looked back up at James. His head was turned; making sure that none of the pirates had awoken and spotted them. The moon was only a thick crescent shape hanging in the sky, but the light it shone was sufficient enough to show Catherine that James was scared, really scared.

"You need to leave." He repeated, voice rising in a desperate kind of way. She sat up and her eyes opened wide. There was definitely a hint of terror in his tone and her stomach began to squirm.

"James…James what's wrong?" His harried appearance and manner had made her nervous and uncertain. Her heart fluttered anxiously in her chest and her eyes scanned the beach and then the forest for any signs of apparent trouble. There were none.

"No, no look. You need to get out of here. You need to hide." His voice was shaky.

"What? James, what is the matter?"

"I-I heard…I think…they're going to kill you!" He said suddenly. Her eyes grew even wider in surprise and shock. Catherine opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. James quickly grasped her arms and pulled her to her feet. She let out a gasp of pain and the rough ropes scratched her already raw skin. James didn't notice, however, and began to lead her with one hand to the edge of the line of trees. She followed, somewhat dumbly, stumbling slightly in the smooth sand. The boy hesitated a moment before plunging into the dark foliage, dragging the unfortunate Catherine along with him. She was surprised to find that the ground they were hurrying along on was already flat and packed hard, like a road. She was even more surprised to see that James seemed to know exactly where he was going. After many silent minutes moving quickly along the path, James stopped abruptly in front of a short, squat tree. He rounded on her.

"You need to hide here. I promise I'll be back in a little while." He pushed her up into the tree with some feeble attempts of climbing from her with her hands joined by the rope. Once she was safely hidden by the trees branches, James glanced around the area and began to make his way down the path.

"James!" Catherine cried out, her voice slightly high-pitched. He turned back, but she didn't know what to say, she was so confused. He looked at her with his dark eyes, but there was no comforting smile on his face, no look of reassurance.

"I promise." He said, and then he was gone.

Catherine looked hopelessly at his retreating back as if she could make him come back again, but after a few moments, she sensed that she was very alone. She shivered and tried to comprehend what James had just told her. The pirates wanted to kill her? This unpleasant thought plaguing her, she tried to get a little more comfortable in the tree she was sitting in. Letting out a quiet sigh, she leaned her head against a tree branch and closed her eyes. She was painfully aware that the entire forest had grown quiet, but this didn't bother her very much. It had been quiet off and on ever since they had landed. She was bothered, however, by the slight rustling noise she heard just to the right of where she was. Her eyes flew open and she quickly turned her head in that direction. Heart beating widely in her chest, she was relieved to discover nothing there. Turning to rest her head back on the branch, a small, warm hand clamped tightly over her mouth, preventing her from screaming into the night.

"Hush now." A soft voice purred in her ear.


	6. The Treehouse

James had an unpleasant feeling in his gut as he made his way back to the beach and back the pirates. The tree branches slid smoothly across his face, their waxy island leaves rustling quietly as he traveled down the worn path. He stopped dead just at the edge of the line of the trees and swiftly ducked down behind a bush. Several dark figures were walking on the sand through the piles of sleeping pirates. Two or three held aloft burning torches and little lights danced around them in an endless circle. They sparkled like bits of moonbeams and soft bell-like sounds wafted over the silent beach.

One of the figures seemed to be in charge as he stood away from his associates and merely watched them work. James swallowed uneasily as he recognized the boy who had landed on the boat several days before. His eyes were aglow in the light of a blue flying thing that circled around his head as the other dancing lights were doing. James' eyes widened as he remembered what Catherine had called it: a fairy. He watched them warily until one of the shadows stalked up to the leader.

"They've gone." The boy said in a slightly loud voice. The second boy nodded and turned to the rest who were still searching the beach. He put two hands around his mouth and made a strange noise, similar to a crowing rooster. The searchers immediately looked up and each made the same noise as if to answer him. James watched them all gather into a group and with a wave from the leader they walked back into the forest and blended straight into the shadows as if they had never been.

James waited for a little while before creeping back down to his shipmates. He stealthily moved from one to the other, checking pulses and listening to breathing. It wasn't until he reached the tenth or eleventh crew member that he noticed the blood. He couldn't see well because of the darkness, but he did see the dark color that stained the sand and the man whose throat was cleanly cut. His breath caught in his throat and his stomach churned. The man's eyes were wide open and glassy and the front of his shirt was also covered in what must have been his own life's blood. A limp of bile rose in James' throat and he turned quickly away. After taking a few deep breaths, he ignored the rest of the crew and walked back up to the trees. He gave them all a last final glance, then, with a grim look on his face, he raced back down to the tree where he had left Catherine.

* * *

The one who had found her in the tree soon whisked her away. She was forced to move quickly through the thick undergrowth, often being pushed by the figure that still held his hand tightly over her mouth. She sensed rather than saw other bodies moving stealthily through the woods around them, but her vision was not quite adjusted to the dark surrounding them. After a long, silent walk, they came to the biggest tree Catherine had ever seen in her entire life. It was covered in huge clumps of some kind of moss and the roots that snaked and twisted at the base of it were at least twice the size that she was. As they approached, she could see several dozens of eyes peering at her from under the massive roots.

_They live _inside _the tree?_

Her amazement was cut short when she was pushed onto a tightly woven dais made of poles of bamboo and braided vines. Then, with a caw-cawing sound from one of her captors, the thing began to rise and lift her and two others up to the top of the tree. They were then engulfed by a barrage of leaves and small branches until they reached their landing spot.

Catherine's breath caught in her throat as her eyes alighted on dozens and dozens of small, square structures that dotted the trees thick branches. Swinging rope walkways were strung from every possible angle, connecting the small house-like buildings made crudely of leaves and bamboo poles. Her eyes widened as she saw even more children poking their heads out and investigating. After several moments, she realized numbly that they were all boys and all were fairly young; many of them were much younger than she was and only a few could have been near her own age.

"C'mon."

The one holding her pushed her out onto the branch and out of the elevator contraption. Whispers filled the air like a quiet wind as she was compelled to move with her captor along the large branch. She dared not look down through the leaves around them. They had come up a long way, nearly one hundred feet from the ground. She didn't have to worry long before she was inside one of the savage edifices. Inside, she was surprised to find, were several wooden chairs, actual chairs. She could tell they had once been finely crafted but now they were broken in several places and extremely ill cared for. Behind her, two of the other children entered and stared at her, their eyes wide.

"Where's Peter?"

"Down by the beach. He'll be back soon."

Catherine was forced into the chair and they immediately began to wrap a kind of vine-made rope around her torso, pinning her hands against her body. Her eyes flicked back and forth, watching them warily and wondering what they planned to do when their leader got back. As one of them tied the knot behind her back, the other two stood in front of her, looking equal parts surprised and curious.

"What's a girl doin' here?" One whispered.

"She came with the ship, Lan." The boy who had tied her was done and joined his other associates. He stared at her strangely and it made the hair on the back of Catherine's neck rise. She realized also that she was free to talk or scream if she wanted, but also believed that it would do no good. How could anyone important hear her? How could James hear her?

"Pipes, you and Tom need to get back to the tree house. I don't need any help to guard…her you know." The oldest boy, Lan apparently, stuck his thumb in her direction. The youngest boy spat on the floor and glared at the one who had spoken.

"Queenie's already there. I don't need to go nowhere."

Catherine thought they might start fighting about it when a fourth boy rushed in, out of breath and red in the face.

"Peter's back." He said in a whisper. "He's comin' now!" Lan shrugged and leaned up against the woven wall near the entrance. He grinned in a little boyish kind of way and also proceeded to spit on the floor.

"Well, he was goin' to get here sooner or later wasin' ee'?"

At the last moment, Catherine found her voice and opened her mouth to speak.

"What- what's he going to do?" She asked in a quiet squeaky voice. They all looked at her in astonishment. After a moment, Lan's grin returned and he answered her.

"You'll have to wait and see."


End file.
